


DC Drabbles

by BustyWritesStuff



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, tags will be updated as drabbles/ficlets are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustyWritesStuff/pseuds/BustyWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to keep my assorted DC Comics related drabbles/ficlets neat and tidy.</p><p>Most of these are prompts I got on Tumblr and feature a wide variety of characters. All chapters are titled accordingly.</p><p>Prompts always welcome. I'll write almost anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Batman & Superman: Vampire AU

Clark sat in silence as he allowed Bruce's news to properly wash over him. Surely Bruce wasn't being serious, was he? Given the types of lives they lead as part of the fabled 'Trinity', this sudden revelation wasn't exactly out of the norm, but even then it was pretty damn surprising if nothing else.

“ _So, let me get this straight... you’re a vampire now?”_ Clark ask, failing to stifle an amused sounding chuckle from echoing around the Bat-Cave. Truthfully he had tried his best to avoid laughing right in Bruce's face, but then again some things were beyond even the Man of Steel's control.

“ _Ugh. For the last time Clark, Yes, I'm a vampire now..”_ Bruce replied, his voice strained and entire body tense. Clearly this vampirism thing was slowly beginning to wear him down. No wonder.

“Now”? Bruce was a vampire “Now”? Well, if nothing else it was oddly comforting to know that Bruce hadn't always been a vampire. Looks like Hal owed Barry $5.

“ _I don't think even want to know… It is kind of ironic though.”_ Clark snickered as he crossed his arms over the iconic logo brandished across his broad chest while Bruce's lips closed together and formed a tight, almost invisible line across his unusually stubbly chin.

“ _And what exactly do you mean by that?”_ Bruce replied in a deadpan tone, turning towards Clark with an eyebrow raised and his infamous ‘’I dare you Kent’’ look on his face.

In his seat, Clark looked around the dark, hollow cave with narrowed eyes and then back towards Bruce with a devilish smirk twisting at the corners of his mouth. Was he joking? Surely he had to be joking? Then again, this was Bruce after all. Bruce didn't do jokes. Not now, not ever.

Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, Clark leaned backwards in his chair and stared up towards the roof of the cave with a smirk now firmly planted across his face.

“ _Nothing at all Bruce. Nothing at all.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you could leave Kudos/Feedback then that'd be greatly appreciated. It's such a cliche, but a little support really does go a long way.
> 
> I'm trying to do more writing in general, so if you have any prompts or stuff then hit me up at TheBustyStClair.tumblr.com and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Wonder Woman: Haunted House

“ _Well, this is new.”_ Diana muttered as she gazed down the silent, dusty hallway with indifference apparent on her face. _“J'onn, are you certain this requires my attention?”_

“ _We've had reports coming in all night about a strange disturbance in the building and we can't afford to ignore it any longer. I'm sorry Diana.”_ J'onn replied stoically through Diana's ear-piece, clearly trying to sound sympathetic but failing miserably.

“ _No, I understand. This just seems a little... different than that which we usually deal with.”_ Diana said as she slowly begun to make her way down the apparently abandoned hallways, her hand already gripped around the hilt of her blade. Better safe than sorry after all.

“ _Hmm.”_ J'onn said, his trademark way of acknowledging Diana's concerns without actually bothering to properly answer them. _“I could always send Wally to help if you feel you'd need the assistance.”_

“ _No J'onn, I think I'll be fine.”_ Diana chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

“ _Understood. Well, Is there anything else you need?”_ J'onn asked, almost sounding a little unsure of himself as he spoke.

“ _The Ghost-busters number would be greatly appreciated. You know, just in case things go awry”_ Diana said.

“ _Understood. I'll search that out and send it through to you as soon as possible.”_ J'onn said, seemingly having missed the joke. Diana would have to be sure to add a Ghost-Busters marathon to the list of things she and J'onn had to do together whenever they actually had a second free. 

 

After a lengthy pause, J'onn seemed to almost awkwardly clear his throat on the other end of the line before finally speaking again.

“ _If that's all then I'm afraid I need to go. I've got Dinah and Oliver on the other line and they seem more tightly strung that usual. Be safe Diana.”_ J'onn said as the line suddenly went dead and Diana once again found herself alone in this apparently haunted hallway.

 

“ _Alright then. Where were w...”_ Diana whispered, jumping feebly as the sound of moaning and banging doors somewhere down in the seemingly impenetrable darkness echoed through the bones of the building and ripped straight through her.

 

Diana had experienced a lot of strange and wonderful things since coming to man's world, but a haunted house was an all together new experience to the Amazonian princess. Not entirely a pleasant one either.

 

Perhaps Wally would come give her a hand after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you could leave Kudos/Feedback then that'd be greatly appreciated. It's such a cliche, but a little support really does go a long way.
> 
> I'm trying to do more writing in general, so if you have any prompts or stuff then hit me up at TheBustyStClair.tumblr.com and I'll see what I can do.


	3. Wonder Woman & Orion

“ _Uh Legs, What exactly do you think you’re doing?”_ Orion asked, looking at Diana out the corner of his eyes as she ran her fingers delicately though his thick red hair from her spot on the couch next to his.

“ _Checking your head for injury. Now sit still, even an almighty 'New God' needs a proper once over after they've been thrown through a brick wall.”_ Diana answered plainly as she continued to carefully glide her oddly smooth hands across the back of his head. Orion would rather die than admit it, but the attention she was paying him felt rather nice.

 

Pushing those troubling thoughts to the wayside before he had any real chance to dwell on how wonderfully soft Diana's hands truly were, Orion moved his broad frame as far away from her as he possibly could, screwing up his face and pathetically trying to bat her hands away from him as he did so.

“ _Ugh! Enough 'mothering' me for goodness sake, I get enough of that on New Genesis as it is. I've went up against Darkseid more times than you've had hot meals Legs, why do you people just assume that I can't take care of myself?”_ Orion moaned pathetically as he dropped his head backwards onto the plush backing of the old, worn couch in apparent defeat. Next to him, Diana could only laugh at his truly embarrassing display.

“ _Zola was right, First Born really did a number on you. Usually my sitting this close to you meant that you'd have made some pathetic pass at me, instead you're now acting like a petulant brat who's just thrown their favourite toy out of the stroller. I've got to say, this is a marked improvement Dog.”_ Diana said with a cheeky smirk, knowing exactly what that word did to him.

 

 

Next to her, Orion could only turn to look in her general direction with an eyebrow raised and a wiry little smirk on his face.

 

Oh she wanted to play it like that? Fine by him.

 

“ _Well, now that you mention it, I do have a niggling pain right down here...”_ Orion said, failing to hold back an almost impish snicker as he gestured down towards his crotch. _“Care to give that one a once over?”_

 

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Diana opened her mouth to say something before she paused, looking upon Orion with an strangely playful glint in her eyes. Before the hulking New God had a chance to get his hopes up about what that look might mean though, Diana suddenly threw a sharp, powerful jab into his shoulder with all her might.

 

Ah right, that made sense.

 

Jumping even further along the couch and wincing painful as he went, Orion somehow managed to cackle away through the throbbing pain in his arm as he watched Diana rise up and off of the couch with an oddly amused smirk on her fine features.

“ _Hmm. It does look as though that could use some attention, but then again you are sick of all the 'mothering' I've been doing, so I have no doubt you'll be able to take care of that one on your own.”_ Diana teased. _“Rumour has it you certainly have before.”_

“ _Well, you could always stay and watch if you like? Make sure I'm doing it right? You ARE the expert on all this after all.”_ Orion taunted, wiggling his eyebrows up and down for added sauciness as he placed his hands down behind his head, almost like a twisted invitation of sorts.

“ _You know, I would love to, but I promised Zola that I'd go and watch and watch paint dry with her in the other room. You know how it is. Busy busy busy.”_ Diana said with that devilish smirk still plastered across her face while she slipped around the couch and casually begun to head towards her room down the hall.

 

Pausing once she was stood in the doorway, Diana looked back towards Orion and looked into his brilliantly red eyes with a warm, almost goofy looking smirk on her face.

“ _Goodnight Dog.”_ Diana said with a nod.

“ _Goodnight Legs.”_ Orion replied with a wink while Diana finally step into her room, closing the door behind her as she did so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you could leave Kudos/Feedback then that'd be greatly appreciated. It's such a cliche, but a little support really does go a long way.
> 
> I'm trying to do more writing in general, so if you have any prompts or stuff then hit me up at TheBustyStClair.tumblr.com and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
